Rainy day
by Anja Sedai
Summary: Short Lucky Star fic. Just another rainy, dreary day. Sickness, homework, and Kagami teasing result. My summaries suck. KonataxKagami


This... is what happens when I'm procrastinating on studying for my three exams that are looming over my head and watch Lucky Star instead. It's short and just off the top of my head, but it managed to amuse me for a little bit. Anyways, don't expect too much.

Disclaimer: Lucky Star not mine. Sad but true.

It was raining. Cold, dreary, and rather bleak. Konata didn't even have to get out of bed to know; that rainy day lethargy had already set itself in and was **not** leaving. On days like these nothing ever got done, staying home and calling in sick if it was a school day seemed preferable, but fortunately for her attendance record, today was not a school day. After all, if it had been, with depressing weather such as this who could possible go anywhere? It was the type of weather that just made you want to conserve all your energy. She turned back over in bed, but despite the fact that all her usual energy had been sapped, she couldn't seem to get back to sleep. Maybe it was the incessant pounding on the house from the rain, maybe it was the touch of cold air snaking it's way in through the gaps in the sheets, or maybe it was simply something else entirely. She slowly sat up in bed, making sure to keep the comforter wrapped tightly around herself, and stared through blurry eyes at the alarm clock as she wiped the sleep away. 11:37 stared back at her in large glowing digits. Still keeping the comforter tight, she rose from the bed and grabbed a warm set of clothes before disappearing into the bathroom.

A little while later she finally emerged in an oversized hoodie, jeans, and a pair of slippers. The steam on the mirror still stood as the last remnants of a long warm shower. She had just sat down to read her latest doujinshi she picked up at the last con when suddenly the doorbell rang. She heard feet shuffling to the entrance, the door being slowly opened, and then her father's voice greeting someone at the door. The visitor's footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway to her room and Konata lazily looked up to see who it was.

"Ka-ga-min," she drew her guest's name out slowly, "where's Tsukasa?"

Kagami frowned slightly, "Well hello to you too. She's sick... again. Most of the family has it, some virus, so I came over here to be with you." She looked in and saw the steamy mirror in the bathroom and then looked back at Konata's still slightly damp hair. "Did you _just _get up? How can you be so lazy, I bet you still have all your homework to do too and you're just lounging around."

Konata let out a yawn and stared at Konata through her half-open eyes. With her small grin she resembled a lazy cat lounging in the sun. "Ah Kagamin, you know me too well, but since you're here you can do it for me!"

"What? Do it yourself you lazy bum!"

"Ah, Kagami such a meanie, coming into my house for refuge then refusing to help me in return and even calling me names! How I suffer!"

Kagami shot a glare at Konata as she sat down under the kotatsu and picked up a manga that had been left on the table.

"Stop trying to make me look like the bad guy here, at least try to do some of it yourself. Then I'll help you out if you can't get it, okay?"

Konata pulled out her math book and stared at the assigned page. She tried to concentrate, she really did, but it just kept slipping. She blamed it on the rain. Her lethargy, which seemed to extend to her brain, combined with the drumming of the rain made it impossible. Her eyes seemed to wander around the room of their own accord and finally came to rest on her friend sitting at the other side. Actually her eyes had seemed to be stopping on Kagami a lot lately, and she couldn't even tell how it started. She would be sitting at lunch with everyone or walking home from school or play video games with her, and she would just _watch_ her. The way she handled her chopsticks, how her pigtails swayed as she walked, and that look of concentration as she gamed.

"What is it?" Kagami's testy voice drew here out of her trance. She had apparently noticed the staring and was now staring back. Konata noted the blush on Kagami's face and smiled her signature grin.

"Awww, Kagamin is blushing, how cute!"

The blush turned a deeper shade of red and she attempted to hide her face behind the book she was holding.

"J-just shut up and work."

Konata couldn't resist, she slid her way over, pulled the book down and stared at Kagami again.

"Could it be Kagami doesn't think she's cute enough to be looked at?"

Once again the shade of red deepend.

"Because you are cute, very cute indeed."

Of it's own will Konata's hand reached out and brushed Kagami's flaming cheek.

"Oy, w-what are you doing Konata? Konata?"

Konata was no longer listening, she was wrapping herself around Kagami, attempting to grab onto her warmth to help ward off the cold of the room. In the back of her mind it was slowly registering why she found herself staring at Kagami, why she always teased her, and why she was now clinging onto her with all her might: she _liked_ Kagami. She stopped her grabbing for a minute as the realization swept over her.

"I like... you"

She said it out loud both to confirm it to herself and to impart her realization to Kagami. Kagami froze at the confession and Konata made up her mind. She was never reserved nor hesitant, sometimes being labeled a pervert for it, but now she took that straightforwardness and kissed Kagami right on the lips. It was a bit awkward, her inexperienced lips meeting ones still frozen with shock, but despite that Konata felt a happy warmth fill her that made the cold dreary day nothing but a distant memory. She pulled back and regarded the stunned Kagami for a minute before she spoke.

"There, you should feel special that someone as awesome as me, likes you."

She once more grinned at her friend and Kagami's jaw simply fell open.

"You... like... me?"

Her voice was filled with doubt, shock, and what Konata interpreted as amazement. Konata nodded her head and waited impatiently for Kagami to say something else. Instead of saying anything though she simply blushed again and stared at Konata as if she'd never seen her before in her entire life. Finally after a long pause the power of speech returned to her. She took a deep breath and looked away out of embarrassment as she spoke.

"I think I like you too."

The words were quiet and spoken in a rush, but Konata herd them clearly and her grin widened. She leaned in and kissed Kagami again. This time the kiss was less awkward, as Kagami timidly returned the kiss. They both held onto each other as they continued to kiss and all the cold that ever was lurking in the room was banished.

...

The next day both of the girls called in sick. While Konata lay in bed with the same virus Kagami's family had she smiled despite her state. As she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep all she could think was that it was worth it.


End file.
